Icecream
by liahime
Summary: Do you know why Rika is like ice cream" Ryo asks one lazy summer day.. But despite absolutely brilliant and remarkable metaphors and similies, random guesses,post-running-into-trees answer.. only Ryo knows. (oneshot, very sugary)


Icecream by liahime

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is Latin. Dis- away. Claim- to own. Er- is er... So. Away to own.. Er.. Someone else owns it. Not you. Boo hoo. (Liahime has forgotten Latin in general, so of course it's not correct.)

The tamers were sitting in the park, just being lazy in the summer heat. It was a lazy, summer break day, and they were making the most of it with ice cream. They watched the little kids eating ice cream, playing games, and running into trees- no, that was Kenta. An ice cream cart slowly drove by, playing one of those songs that are like elevator music. They grow on you- you get annoyed more and more as they go on. Jeri ran to get some. She came back with a huge discount and a lot of free ice cream. Even vendors were lazy in this kind of weather.

Licking their ice cream in the shade, the tamers talked about random things. Kenta ran into some more trees. After checking to make sure the Ice Queen was absorbed in her chocolate ice cream, and not listening, Ryo asked the question.

"Do you know why Rika is like ice cream?"

"No.."

"Why? How are Rika and ice cream related?"

"Guess." More looking over his shoulder at her, looking longer than really neccessary.

"Cause ice cream is cold, and so is Rika?"

"Nope. Keep guessing."

Henry wasn't sure if Ryo would actually use a metaphor or a similie to describe Rika. He just wasn't that kind of person. He guessed anyways. "Because she's cold and icy on the outside, but still sweet inside?"

"Nope."

"What flavor? Like chocolate, or pistachio, or coffee, or green beans?" Takato asked.

"Green beans!"

"Hey, just a random idea.."

"It doesn't matter, just ice cream in general." Ryo kept eating his ice cream, making sure it didn't drip in the heat.

Kenta was back from running into trees. "Huh? What about ice cream? I want some ice cream! Why do YOU have some ice cream?"

"We're trying to figure out how Rika is like ice cream. Ryo won't tell us."

"If I tell you, will you give me some?"

"Sure.. It doesn't make sense at all, so we probably won't have to give you any, anyways."

Kenta thought about that. And thought. He hit an idea.

"OH! Because you like to lick her!"

There was a very, very awkward silence. If Rika had heard, you couldn't tell. She just kept eating her ice cream. They all sighed in relief and glared at Kenta. If she had heard him.. He would be have been a very unhappy person, to say the least.

Henry tried again. "Because she has a shell like an ice cream cone around her, blocking other people out, and is cold and icy but underneath that all, she has a sweetness you wouldn't expect?"

"No, keep trying."

Takato tried. "She has moods?"

"How does that make sense?"

" Um.. Er.. moods like the different flavors of ice cream, some more sour, some more sweet- but Ryo likes them all?" He looked at Ryo, who was just finishing his ice cream. "You do like her, right?"

"Because she is-" Kenta never got to finish his sentence. Rika cut him off.

"Yeah, Ryo. Just why am I like ice cream?" She looked at him dangerously. "Enlighten me." She was expressionless, but you could tell she wanted to know. Why? Anger? Curiosity?

Ryo started finishing the last bits of his ice cream cone.

"Hurry up! We want to know!" Henry couldn't believe his absolutely brilliant and remarkable similies and metaphors weren't right. Ryo finished his ice cream with one last slow bite, savoring it's sweet flavor.

"Rika is like ice cream... because I love ice cream."

**  
A/N: This was made because I wanted to eat ice cream, but I didn't have any. So while I was thinking about my poor, ice cream-less self, I got the idea for Icecream! Very short and sugary, but... so is ice cream! (That was the best excuse I can come up for it right now..) I haven't written one-shots before... This is my first one, so it's not that good. Kinda sloppy editing job... ; Made when I was hyper too, so.. **

Hope you enjoy it anyway, though! Comments, Compliments, Constructive (please don't flame. If you hated it, don't review..) Criticism needed for my oneshots of the future!

But I still have no ice cream.. T-T liahime


End file.
